


Find Strength in Pain

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [28]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Presents, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Prompt from nyxisis: Rogue Canary + Sara finds out about Laurel





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts), [Nyxisis (IsseyRiot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsseyRiot/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. Some dialog borrowed from episode.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note 1: Title from "The Cave" by Mumford & Sons
> 
> Author's Note 2: Happy Birthday FreyReh!

"Are you sure that we should be down here?" Leonard asked as he, Sara, and Mick rode down in the elevator to the Arrow's headquarters.

"You're good guys now," Sara said, ignoring Mick's snort of disagreement. "It'll be fine. Besides, I'm not letting you two out of my sight for the foreseeable future. Not after Ray."

Mick, who was surprisingly the more socially tactile of her lovers, gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

The entire team was still raw after Ray had sacrificed himself at the Oculus wellspring. Mick had tried to take his place, but Ray had been adamant that this was his life's purpose: to die a hero. 

"Hello?" Sara called out as the elevator doors opened. "Hello?"

"Baby?" Quentin called from the dais in the middle of the room with all the computers on it. "When'd you get back?"

'Baby?' Mick and Leonard mouthed to one another, eyes wide. They had not been expecting to meet Sara's father on this trip. Her sister, yes, but not the police captain.

"Daddy!" Sara exclaimed, hurrying over to her father and giving him a big hug. "I tried calling, but nobody was answering. We were at Laurel's, but she wasn't there. Where is everyone?"

"Sara, Baby, why did you bring a couple of criminals to the Arrow's bunker?" Quentin asked, deflecting her questions.

"Nice to meet you, too," Leonard drawled.

"What makes you think they're criminals?" Sara asked, defensively.

"I was a captain of the SCPD," Quentin said. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize Captain Cold and Heatwave when I saw them?"

"Always happy to be recognized," Mick said. 

"Wasn't exactly expecting you to be down here," Sara admitted. "I was hoping to introduce them to Laurel. You still haven't said where she is." 

Quentin took a deep breath. "This, uh, Damien Darhk, he's causing problems."

"Well, good to know nothing's changed in five months. Dad? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Sara asked nervously.

"No, Baby," Quentin said, tears in his voice.

"You're starting to scare me," Sara said. Leonard and Mick took a step closer to her in reaction to her rising distress.

"Damien Darhk was in prison, and he escaped, and everyone tried to… stop him. But your sister, honey, she, um…" Quentin started to cry.

"No!" Sara wailed as tears filled her own eyes. "Dad. No."

"I'm sorry, Baby," Quentin said, pulling Sara into his arms as they cried together. "I got you."

"She's gone?" Leonard asked needlessly. He was answered by a strangled sob.

Sara released her father and reached for her lovers. They wrapped her in their arms, holding her as she let out her pain; until she had no more tears left.

"I'm so sorry, Sara," Leonard whispered into her hair.

"Me, too," Mick said, holding her tighter.

Once Sara's tears had subsided, having given Quentin ample time to notice the tenderness between Sara and the Rogues, he asked, "So how exactly do you all know each other?"

Wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands, Sara said, "They're on that time travel mission with me."

"A thief and an arsonist?" Quentin questioned, doubtfully.

"Our particular skills have come in very useful over the past several months," Leonard said. 

"But that's not all, is it?" Quentin pressed.

Sara bit her bottom lip as she looked between her men and her father. "No, it's not." She took both their hands in hers.

Quentin staggered back until he found a chair and fell into it. "Both of them?"

"Yep, both of us," Mick confirmed almost proudly.

"I think I liked it better when you were with the crazy lady assassin," Quentin muttered. 

"Daddy," Sara implored, stepping closer to him. 

"No, I'll be okay. This is just a lot to take in after L--" he took a steadying breath, "after everything. I was just getting used to the idea of your liking girls and now this."

"Is it so wrong that I can like both?" Sara asked.

"Both boys and girls or both of them?"

"Either. Both," Sara said.

"No, it's not so wrong. It'll just take some getting used to," Quentin said. 

"When did it happen?" Sara asked suddenly.

Quentin easily followed the change in topic. "A few weeks ago. We tried to reach you, but you were out of range."

"No kidding," Sara agreed. "Was there a funeral? How's Mom?"

"We had the funeral a few days after it happened when we realized you couldn't be reached. Your mom is in denial. After having lost you twice, only to be returned to us, she's having a hard time believing that Laurel is gone for good. Will you have time to go see her?"

"We only have forty-eight hours of shore leave," Sara said, "and even though Leonard's sister is in Central City, she's out of town right now, so we were going to spend it all here." Sara took a deep breath before adding, "And Mom may not be wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Quentin demanded, not daring to get his hopes up. 

"We've been traveling on a time ship, Dad," Sara said. "Maybe we can go back and save her. Maybe if we're there, she'll live."

Quentin was crying again now. "Do you really think that's possible?"

"I'll make sure that it is," Sara promised, fire replacing the pain in her eyes.

Sara looked around, finally spotting Mick and Leonard over in the training area. She'd been so caught up with her dad that she'd lost track of them.

Leonard saw that she'd spotted them so he and Mick crossed back over to her. "What's that look for?" he asked.

"We're going to save Laurel," Sara said determinedly. 

"Can we do that?" Mick asked. 

"I'm gonna make Rip take us back to save her," Sara said. "It's the least he can do after everything we've done for him to try to save his family. Are you in?"

"Of course we are," Leonard said, hand going to rest on his cold gun. 

"Always got your back," Mick agreed. 

Turning back towards Quentin, Sara said, "We've gotta go, Daddy." They exchanged one last hug as she promised, "I'll do everything I can to get her back."

"Thank you, Baby," Quentin said, holding her tighter before releasing her. Glaring at Leonard and Mick, he said, "You take care of my little girl."

"Pretty sure she can take care of herself," Leonard said.

"But we still take care of our own," Mick added. 

Quietly, Quentin asked, "Both of them? Really? You know what; I don't think I want to know."

"It's not just me with them," Sara tried to explain. "It's the three of us together. Really, it was more me joining them, than anything else."

Quentin looked over the men, standing casually together, looking slightly intimidating and not at all like a couple. "They make you happy?" he forced himself to ask.

Sara looked over her shoulder to see them waiting for her and smiled. "They do. We make each other happy."

"Too much information," Quentin lovingly chided. Giving her a slight nudge towards the men, he said, "Go get your sister."

"Yes, Daddy," Sara said and practically skipped to Leonard and Mick, then past them towards the exit.

"Nice meeting you," Leonard said to Quentin as he turned to follow Sara.

"We'll make sure she's safe," Mick added, following Sara and Leonard to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Sara wrapped her arms around Mick and Leonard, holding them close. Leonard tilted her head up towards his and he kissed her softly. As the kiss ended, Mick reached for her to give her his own kiss. 

Leonard had just bent to kiss her neck when the elevator doors opened and a throat was cleared. 

Breaking apart, Sara saw Oliver staring stony-faced at them. It was the closest he came to gawking anymore.

"I assume there's a story here?" he asked.

Stepping off the elevator, Sara approached her former lover. "Hey, Ollie."

Softening his expression, Oliver held his arms out to Sara, which she accepted. "I'm so sorry about Laurel," he said. 

"Thank you," Sara said. "I'm sorry, too. How did you know we were here?"

"Your dad sent out a text Felicity had already set up to alert us that you were back," Oliver said.

"I didn't see him do that," Sara mused.

"He would have just had to hit one button. Where's Ray?" Oliver asked, stepping back. "I would have expected you to bring him by instead of a couple of criminals."

"Why does everyone keep calling us that?" Mick groused. 

"Because we _are_ criminals," Leonard reminded him. 

"Oh, right," Mick agreed, puffing out his chest.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news of my own to share," Sara slowly said. "Ray sacrificed himself to destroy this thing that was allowing the Time Masters to control everyone. He died a hero."

"That's all he ever really wanted," Oliver said. "To be a hero."

"Yeah," Sara agreed. 

"That doesn't explain why you brought criminals to the Arrow's secret lair," Oliver said.

"We know you're the Arrow," Leonard said. 

"Met you in the future," Mick explained.

"I, uh, okay," Oliver stuttered. "But why are you here now?"

"I had wanted to introduce them to Laurel," Sara said. "I wanted her to meet the two most important men in my life."

Oliver's eyes widened at that news. "I see," he muttered. "I'm sorry that you weren't able to do so. I'm sure meeting your dad wasn't exactly the same thing."

"Not at all," Sara agreed. "What's he doing here anyway?"

"Not much else for him to do since they kicked him off the force," Oliver said. 

"I didn't know that had happened," Sara said, dismayed. "He didn't say."

"I'm sure he didn't want to worry you," Oliver quickly said. "Not after he had to tell you about Laurel himself."

"I guess," Sara sadly agreed.

"Don't worry," Oliver said, resting a hand on her arm. "We're looking after him."

"You don't got nothing else to say about the three of us being together?" Mick asked in surprise when it seemed like Oliver had forgotten about them.

Oliver met Mick's eyes before meeting Leonard's. "It's not my place to say anything about who Sara dates." Looking to Sara he added, "So long as you're happy?"

"I am," she confirmed. "We should be going. It was good seeing you, Ollie. Give my love to Thea and Felicity."

A shadow passed over Oliver's face, but all he said was, "I will. Take care."

Once they were out on the street, Leonard pointed out, "You didn't tell him we were going to try to save Laurel."

"Didn't want him to try to talk me out of it," Sara said. 

"You think he would?" Mick asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Didn't want to give him the opportunity to do so, in any case," Sara said. 

"Back to the Waverider to rip Rip a new one?" Leonard proposed, sliding his hands together gleefully.

"He won't be there until tomorrow," Sara reminded him. "For now, I just want to curl up in bed with you guys, eat pizza, drink beer, and mourn for a while."

"Even though we're gonna get her back?" Mick asked, not that he was opposed to the plan.

"She's dead for now, so yeah," Sara said. "And if for some reason we can't get her back, I don't want to regret not mourning my big sister."

"Then pizza and beer it is," Leonard said, kissing the top of her head. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys," Sara said, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"You're never gonna have to know," Mick promised. 

"Ever," Leonard added.

The End


End file.
